


Princess

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Collars, Crossdressing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vinny finds out about Jeff's crossdressing fetish, and is eager to participate.





	Princess

“Sooo… would you be interested in trying some of that crossdressing stuff?” 

Vinny had asked him the question rather bashfully one night, both of them on his couch with a game controller in hand.The two were having a back-and-forth of naming their various fetishes and other sexual confessions- just 'out of curiosity'- when Jeff confessed his involvement in this one. He mentioned that he used to even dress up for his girlfriend, so he still had some of the clothes.

They already had a sexual relationship, but it had remained mostly vanilla. Both parties were a little shy, so it's no surprise it took this long to bring up something kink-related. Vinny was glad that he did, though. Jeff had eagerly agreed to the proposition.

When the time came, he let Vinny go through his secret collection of clothes and accessories, and pick something out for him. Vinny quickly found that Jeff was underselling his stash when he said he still had 'some' left over- it was an impressive accumulation. All the clothes were stored in hampers in his closet, but they were neatly separated into piles of tops, skirts, tights, and even some collars. Vinny's gaze was drawn to a baby-blue collar with and O-ring and short, dull spikes. 

He felt his heart swell when Jeff came out, modelling the outfit he chose. It was a pleated black skirt with white lace trim, pale blue and white striped thigh-high socks, and of course his collar. Jeff’s face was deeply flushed, which really tied the aesthetic together.

“Come here,” Vinny beckoned- a bit nervous as he wasn't quite sure how to act- and Jeff obediently took a seat on his lap, “You’re so pretty, baby.”

“Th- Thank you.”

“You like being called pet names like that?”

Jeff nodded. Vinny shot him a grin, taking note of that, and pulling him into a kiss. He cupped Jeff's jawline, feeling the slight, course stubble under his palms. It contrasted well with his feminine outfit and delicate demeanor.

It didn't take long to get heated- mouths open wide, pushing their tongues against each other. Jeff ran his hands down his chest, his waist, and settled on the sides of his thighs. Vinny slipped his hands up his skirt. He teasingly rubbed at his thighs, and grabbed his ass, but carefully avoided his dick. He wanted to watch Jeff get hard, pulling back the fabric of his skirt, without even being touched.

Pulling away, Vinny breathed, “So cute, Princess,” while rolling his hips up against his ass. 

He used the nickname to tease him, but Jeff visibly shuddered as the word left his lips. Vinny was becoming aware Jeff’s fondness for being degraded and fawned over all at once. 

“You like that, huh, Princess?” Vinny lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“Mhm-”

“Sorry, what?” Vinny’s fingers started to wander, working their way up the shaft of his dick. He rubbed tiny circles into the head.

“Mm- Vincent- Yes, sir.”

There was something special about Jeff using his full name- almost as satisfying as that ‘sir’. 

“Good boy. I brought something for you. Get on the floor- on your knees.”

A soft whine sounded from Jeff’s throat, and he obeyed. Vinny reached under the bed, and pulled out a chain leash.

Vinny stood, and clipped the leash into the O-ring of Jeff’s collar. He tugged, and Jeff crawled forward.

“Are you hard?”

“Y- Yes, sir.”

“Show me.”

Jeff’s face reddened further, and he hid his face in his shoulder as he pulled the hem of his skirt up. His cock jutted forward, dripping slightly. 

“Uh-uh. Look at me, baby.” 

Jeff met his eyes, biting his lip, clearly ashamed. His hips were twitching forward as if begging for something to grind against. There was a smudge of precum on the inside of the skirt.

“Good boy,” Vinny muttered, still a little shy about using those terms, but gaining confidence each time Jeff reacted so positively to it. He felt his dick straining against his jeans, and rubbed himself through the fabric.

“Want your reward for being so good, kitten?”

“Please, Vin,” Jeff whined, and Vinny replied by shaking his head.

“Nope,” he undid his jeans, pulling his cock out and stroking his length slowly to tease Jeff, “Ask again, with my full name.”

“Please, Vincent- let me suck you off?”

As enjoyable as it was, Vinny couldn’t take any more teasing himself, “You may,” he said with a self-satisfied grin. Stripping his pants and boxers off completely, he placed a hand on the back of Jeff’s head and pushed him closer. 

Jeff eagerly took hold of his cock, giving it a few short strokes as if he were pausing to admire it, before slowly licking the head. Vinny moaned, having been more pent up than he realized.

“Feels so good, Princess-”

Jeff shuddered at the nickname. He gently sucked at the tip for a few more moments before taking it deep into his throat. He circled his hand around the rest of the shaft as he bobbed his head, letting his free hand roam. He petted Vinny’s thigh, snaked around to grab at his ass, and touched him just about anywhere else he could reach as if worshiping his body.

“Hey- look at me,” Vinny said, sternly, when Jeff started absent-mindedly grinding against his leg. Jeff met his eyes and froze, perfectly obedient- although he emit a small whine around Vinny’s cock as he was made to stop.

“You want to touch yourself, kitten? Go ahead, ask.”

Jeff pulled off of Vinny’s dick, but continued jerking him as he begged, “Please, sir- Vincent- may I please t… touch myself? I'm so hard, it hurts. Please?”

“Mm… no- but you can keep grinding.” 

Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, sir.”

Vinny nudged his head toward his cock again, and Jeff seemed to suck him with even more enthusiasm as he now unashamedly humped his leg like a dog in heat. His moans vibrated around Vinny’s cock, and while he was semi-distracted he loudly gagged on it. He looked even more gorgeous with tears welling up in his eyes and his face turning red. 

As Vinny’s breathing got more ragged, he started thrusting forward into Jeff’s mouth. Jeff seemed more than happy to let him fuck his face for a moment, but deliberately pulled away when he seemed like he was nearing orgasm. He shot Vinny a small smirk before sticking his tongue out, and stroking him to his finish. What didn't land in his mouth coated his face, weighing a few loose curls to his forehead. Jeff swallowed, and ran his finger across his cum-stained lips before sucking it off. 

Vinny had to will himself not to simply collapse, and lowered himself carefully to his knees. Though breathless, he pressed his lips to Jeff's- tasting the cum on his mouth- and wrapped his fingers around his shaft to finish jerking him off.

Jeff, being as pent-up as he was, let out a loud cry of pleasure when he came. His cum dripped down his stomach and clung to the fabric of his skirt. 

"Good boy," Vinny breathed, laying a hand on his lower back to help prop him up, "C'mon- let's take a shower and get these clothes washed. I'll definitely want to do this again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and/or want me to post more NSFW, leave a comment please! Feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
